Re:Fixtures
by GhostRipperD31H
Summary: (Title WIP) Subject 319-B, aka Viktor, was part of an organization that performed unethical tests on humans. The reason why is to go against any member of the supernatural. Now he wants revenge against the leader of the group. OCxHarem, Gore, Violence, Language, Possible Lemons (Fixtures Rewrite)


**Disclaimer: Own nothing but OC's**

* * *

It was night time in a small town located in the middle of nowhere. There were no stars in night sky. Still, that wouldn't have mattered either way, for there was currently the beginnings of a blizzard passing through the small town. The wind and flurry of snow made it impossible to see anything. Anyone with even the smallest of common sense and basic logic would know that it's dangerous, practically suicide to be outside at a time like this.

Yet there was one young man whose greed and pride far outweighed both logic and common sense, for he was on a mission that he would fulfill no matter the costs. His reputation, future, and fortune were on the line, should he fail. He was so dead set on making it to his destination to achieve his objective that he was walking during weather such as this, having abandoned his priceless new car due to snow blocking the roads. He just hoped nothing bad happened to his vehicle. He then st out a small chuckle to himself, knowing he could just buy another car.

This young, foolish, stubborn man was only 17 years of age. For protection against the cold he had on black earmuffs, a thick, black coat that covered his entire body, heavy boots, a silver scarf wrapped around his neck, and thick, black gloves. In his arms, he was carrying a rather large bundle of cloth and blanket designed to keep whatever was inside especially warm, which was nestled into coat in order to further protect it from the cold. This young man, this stupid young man was indeed carrying a baby in conditions such as these.

Why would he be carrying a baby at night when a blizzard is about to arrive at any second? Simple. Deciding to not use any form of protection, this young man impregnated a fellow young woman. Now, he's off to drop the baby at the orphanage.

"Dammit, where is it?" the young man muttered to himself, wrapping the scarf tighter around himself, squinting in the dark in vain to spot the orphanage. "It should be around here somewhere. I should've brought a map or something."

The young man carrying his only child during a blizzard at night, continued his journey, if it can be called that. He slowly made his way through a couple of streets, each building completely devoid of any source of light. It made the entire town seem as if it were abandoned, such was the darkness and quietness of the town, minus the everlasting wind that picked up as time went on.

As to where the man was, he was somewhere in North Russia that was mainly devoid of civilization. His plan was to get rid of his child as far away from where he lives as possible. It would be less likely that someone might find out that he has a son at such a young age.

Once again turning down another street, the young man finally found the first sign of life. At the end of the street was what appeared to be a two-story building with some steps leading to the front door, a single light turned on. Not only did it illuminate the door, but it made a sign above it with the word 'Orphanage' visible, even at the distance the young man was at.

"Finally! Now I can put this entire situation behind me!"

Feeling a sense of joy in reaching his objective, the young man ran towards the orphanage. Well, as much as he could due to the large amount of snow on the ground which impeded his progress. Surprisingly, the baby wrapped up in the blankets continued his slumber, both the cold and his Father's awkward movements doing nothing to wake it. While the young man got closer to the orphanage, he was able to notice the 'finer' details of the building.

The building appeared to be derelict, green painting being very faded and chipped in most places. The steps leading to the door were made of wood, the middle step appearing t be broken. The two large windows, one on each side of door, appeared to be boarded up, the one's upstairs not fairing any better. There were multiple holes on the side walls of the building and he got the impression that their might not be heat or clean water. All in all, the place was in dire need of repairs.

"So this is how the poor live," the young man muttered to himself in awe. He could never picture himself living in those sorts of conditions. It's a good thing it was his son and not him that would be spending the rest of their days here.

Taking in a deep breath, which seemed to be a terrible idea as the cold pierced his lungs, he walked up to the door, being careful on the crumbling steps. Raising his left hand, he knocked three times on the door. As much as he would like to just leave the baby and go, he knew the baby had no chance in this weather should there be no one in the orphanage to answer. He may be a greedy bastard, but he wasn't cruel.

After waiting about 5 seconds, the young man knocked once again. Still no response. After knocking once more, the impatient man was quickly starting to think that it might not be such a bad idea to be cruel and just abandon the baby on the rickety steps and make his way back to his new, warm car.

Just as he was about to go with Plan B, the door suddenly opened a small fraction of an inch and what he saw definitely took the young man by surprise.

The person he saw was, in his own opinion, the definition and example of hideous. It was a wrinkly old lady who was hunched over, long nails adorning her fingertips. Her mouth reeked of breath and only had a handful of cracked, yellow teeth. The woman's dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a knot, and there was a giant mole on her cheek. She was wearing a dress that seemed to be some type of green, a dirty apron covering It.

"Hello? May I help you?" the woman croaked. Even her raspy voice made the young man shiver in disgust.

"Y-Yeah. The name's Luca. This is the orphanage, right?" he asked, unsure.

"Correct. My name is Ezira. What is it that you need?"

"Um, I came to drop off my son," Luca said, handing the child over to Ezira, who reached over to take him. As she got closer, the horrible odor protruding from this strange woman made Luca flinch and want to gag. Ezira obviously saw this reaction of his.

"Is something the matter?" questioned Ezira. She was glaring at Luca, knowing exactly why he acted that way.

"It's just that...do you even keep up with your hygiene? Not only that, but this place looks like shit," Luca replied honestly. He started to sniff the air before wanting to gag again. "Smells like it too."

"If you feel like these conditions aren't up to standard for your son, then I guess we're done here," Ezira said angrily, about to hand Luca his son back and shut the door on him.

"Wait! I'm sorry, I'm just not used to any of this, I guess," he said sheepishly. "You see, I'm from a very wealthy family like you wouldn't believe. Like a lot of teens, I fucked up. If I keep this child, my family will probably cut me off my fortune and my reputation will be tarnished."

Ezira stood silently as she pondered over what Luca had just told her. In fact, she didn't care anything about what she was just told. After all, this was just an act. No matter what happens, she would take the child as it was her job. It was all for the cause against those...things.

"Very well. I'll take your child."

"Really?" Luca asked, surprised. "Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"No paperwork to fill out? No questions to ask me? No nothing?" Luca kept pestering, still shocked at how quickly Ezira changed her mind.

"Yes. Now, please leave. I am busy now."

Letting out a laugh at the stroke of good luck he had, Luca quickly ran off, not looking back. It didn't take long for him to quickly be swollen up by the darkness, wind, and snow. The entire time, Ezira was looking at his retreating figure, a smirk on his face. Once he was out of sight, she looked down at the baby in her arms. "Finally, after all this time, I finally got a child. Maybe Baumgartner will move me to a different area where I can be more of use."

Turning around, she closed the door behind her and walked into the main corridor of the building. To her left was an empty living room, to her right the stairs. Ignoring both, she went straight forward, passing a for located on her left. Once she made it to the end of the main corridor, she turned to her right where the kitchen was. In fact, the inside of the building was drastically different from the outside. While the outside gave the impression that this place was next on the demolition list, the inside looked like a rather regal looking hotel or fancy home.

The kitchen, also keeping up with the fancy style with granite countertops and oak cabinets, had an island in the middle with a stool on both ends. On top of the island was strange looking rectangular machine. Ezira took a seat at one of the stools, placing the baby on the island next to the machine. She then grabbed a nearby phone and started to call her boss.

While she waited, Ezira proceeded to take her disguise off. First, she proceeded to rip of the uncomfortable rubber skin off her person. Each piece of fake skin she took off revealed smooth, soft skin and a flawless face. After getting the majority of it off, she took her wig and contacts off, showing off the vibrant blue eyes and light brown hair. Next were the fake teeth, which covered her perfect white teeth. She was an attractive 24 year old who, unlike what Luca had said, did care about her appearance. As for the smell, she thought the concoction she came up with would really make her disguise more believable. Ezira may have gone a bit too far, as the smell disgusted her as well. Nothing a shower and lots of water can't fix.

When she was almost done getting the disguise off, her boss had finally picked up. Clearing her throat, she prepared to give him the good news. "Mr. Baumgartner, I've managed to acquire another recruit."

_"Really? That's good to hear. What are they like?"_

At this point Ezira shook the baby awake. He let out a small yawn before opening his eyes. "It's a baby boy, looks to be maybe five months of age. Hazel eyes. Dark brown hair."

_"Interesting. What about the parents?"_

"Father's name is Luca, last name unknown. Seems to be a rich kid or something. Mother is unknown. Baby has no name."

_"Understood. It'll take a while to find the parents with that sort of info, but not impossible. As for the baby's name, you know they're stripped of that immediately."_

"Yes Sir. What will his designation be?" Ezira asked, reaching towards the machine. Turning it on, it started to heat a metal bar attached to the side. Ezira was ready to type in the baby's new identification into the keyboard of the machine.

_"He shall now be know as Subject 319-B."_

"Yes Sir," Ezira responded, typing 3, 1, 9, -, B into the keyboard. Once that was done, she grabbed the baby's right arm and placed it underneath the hot metal bar, the baby squirming around. "Sorry about this kid." With that warning, she pressed the metal bar down onto the baby's right arm, tattooing the new name permanently.

The only thing that could be heard were the shrill shrieks the baby made due to the pain. After a few seconds, he couldn't stand the pain anymore and passed out. As for Ezira, she felt no remorse for she did. It was her job, she did it. Besides, compared to what the child is going to have to go through for the rest of their live is much, much worse.

Once it was done, she lifted the metal bar off the newly christened Subject 319-B's arm and placed him back into his bundle of blankets. She then returned to the call with her boss. "It's done."

_"Good job Ezira. I will send a car to pick you up and bring you back to the base with Subject 319-B. I'll meet you when you get here. Understood?"_

"Yes Sir."

_"Good."_

With that, Baumgartner hung up. Letting out a sigh, Ezira got up and picked up Subject 319-B, taking him upstairs and to a room where a crib was located. Placing him down gently, she left the room to shower and sleep before tomorrow.

* * *

It was around 6:45 in the morning. Ezira had Subject 319-B in her arms and was sitting shotgun in a black military Hummer. The person driving was dressed articles camouflaged clothing, their mouth covered by some type of cloth, black, fingerless gloves adorning their hands.

Even with the ongoing blizzard, they were still able to be picked up by the car Baumgartner had sent to pick then up. They were currently driving through the woods by an unknown path. Ezira didn't look worried. She had already been to the main base multiple times before. It was practically routine at this point.

It took a while, but they finally arrived at the main base where the main part of the organization was located. It still surprised her how many of the governments of different nations knew about them but decided against making it public, opting to join together to create their organization with the purpose to combat them. Hence recruiting children at such a young age to experiment on and create the perfect soldiers.

When they arrived, Ezira got out of the car, still carrying Subject 319-B in her arms. Standing in front of what was the entrance of their base, a vault door hidden into a hill, was a tall and imposing man, around 6ft 8in, waiting for them. He had a buzz cut and appeared to be very muscular and fit. A good portion of his face was covered in bandages while the other had a few scars here and there. His only visible eye was a dark, murky green. His outfit was that of a high ranked military official, though it wasn't recognizable.

"Ah, Ezira, you've arrived," the tall man, Baumgartner, said in a booming voice. "And I'm guessing that's Subject 319-B?"

"Yes Sir," Ezira replied. Baumgartner gave a small smile before turning to open the door. Walking inside was a rather cold looking interior. The room was of medium size and made completely of concrete. It was devoid of any color. There were three rooms, all of which lead deeper underground. One door was to the left, one to the right, and one straight ahead. Whoever would be Subject 319-B's caretaker would decide which area he would live under. Of the three, the door straight ahead was the worse. "Sir, who will be Subject 319-B's caretaker?"

"He'll be here any second now," Baumgartner replied. "I'll be honest, I have a good feeling about this Subject."

"What does that mean, Sir?" Ezira asked, making sure the baby stayed asleep. There have been a few instances when Baumgartner had shown great interest and focus in certain Subjects. Sadly, those would later become the Special Subjects.

Before he responded, the door that was straight ahead and man walked out. A man who was infamous in their organization, who gave even Baumgartner shivers of fear. There were many rumours going around about this man, none good.

"Is he...?" Ezira trailed off, not finishing her question.

"Yes," Baumgartner replied. "Welcome Yoil!"

The man in question, Yoil, was wearing a completely black guard uniform with a hoodie pulled up included. Attached to his waist was a police baton and sickle. In his hands was a bloody machete. What added to his creep factor was a mask with a crudely drawn smiley face, tilting his head at an angle. "You called, Sir?"

"I have a recruit for you Yoil," Baumgartner said. He then took Subject 319-B from Ezira's arms, handing him over to Yoil. "I have a special feeling about him, so make sure everything goes perfect."

"Don't worry Sir! I'll give him the good 'ole Yoil experience! He'll soon be the best of the best!" Yoil responded in a overly happy voice. He then took Subject 319-B back through the door he came from.

"Are your sure that was a good idea Sir?" Ezira questioned.

"If anyone can make the best recruit, it'll be Yoil. Trust me."

* * *

Yoil carefully carried Subject 319-B in his arms, not wanting to wake him up. It proved to be rather difficult due to all the yelling.

"HELP! PLEASE, HELP!"

"OH GOD NO! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

There was also the loud noise of a chainsaw nearby, but Yoil just ignored it. He had to make sure his new toy was in optimal condition when the Tests started.

Making his way down the winding corridor, steeping over a few discarded limbs and organs here and there, he finally arrived at Subject 319-B's new home. It was a specially made cell designed to isolate the person inside completely. Well, almost. It seemed that the screams of agony and pain were so loud that it surpassed it.

"Here we go," Yoil said, removing the blankets before placing the child onto the cold, wet floor. "There we go." Yoil looked around, thinking. He felt like something was missing. "Oh! Silly me, I forgotten the most important thing." He reared his foot back and kicked Subject 319-B, causing him to start crying in pain. "There we go! All better!" With that, he slammed the door shut before walking off to do other things.

He loved his job.

* * *

**AN: So this is the first chapter of the rewrite. I'm tired, so it fell of towards the end. Also, it's short, just like all my other first chapters. Next chapter will be longer, however, and will be different. I just felt that the first chapter wasn't that bad, so I just chose to rewrite. A few things did change though. Anyways, if you have any suggestions or concerns, feel free to let me know. See you next time.**


End file.
